Mega Man Battle Network: Legion
by CodeNameZed
Summary: All that they know will soon be at an end and The Legion rises. Will Lan and MegaMan be able to face the challenge that lays ahead?


A bit of a foray into the world of a long form fanfiction. I've taken liberties with the MegaMan canon, so it merges elements of the Anime and the Game universe.

* * *

It's the year 200X. In era of society controlled by the internet, organizations have tried to conquer the world and install terror in the populace. I always find myself in the middle of these situations. I found myself up against the terrorists World Three, became entangled with the NetMafia Gospel and eradicated the Crime Syndicate Nebula. Through everything my NetNavi has always been at my side. In fact as Mayl often says he's more the hero than I! But when I'm not helping him save the world he helps me with my life including...

"Lan, wake up you're going to be late for your date!"

13 year old Lan Hikari rolled out of bed when the Navi called to him. He looked across the room at his PC, his NetNavi was smiling on the home page. Lan was grateful for the wake-up call but...

"MegaMan...I told you it's not a date." Lan said sleepily as he grabbed some clothing from his closet and began changing.

"You're taking Mayl to the new SciLab wing to see your dad's new project and then you two are going out to lunch. It seems like a date to me" MegaMan jested.

Lan ignored MegaMan's playful jabs and got prepared for his day out with Mayl. While it would just be the two of them, that wasn't s different from any other time they had hung out recently. With Dex moved overseas to be with Chisao and Yai going to school in Kingland all Lan and Mayl had were each other. Which isn't something that Lan had a problem with, but he did miss his friends sometimes. After Lan had settled on his normal attire of a white shirt, orange vest and black shorts he unplugged his charging PET from his computer. Slipping the device into his sleeve holder, a hologram of his NetNavi appeared on his shoulder.

"How are we for time MegaMan?"

"Surprisingly you might actually be on time if you leave soon."

"Lan you're heading out for your date with Mayl right?" His mother Haruka Hikari asked him from the kitchen.

"It's not a date Mom!"

"Well whatever it is could you please grab your father's DataDisk from his office? He forgot it again."

Lan's father, Yuichiro Hikari, was the top scientist at the SciLabs and responsible for a number of technological leaps and bounds over the past years. Lan hoped one day to follow in his footsteps.

"Got it Mom, I'll see you tonight."

Lan closed his door and walked next door, as soon as he started walking up the front steps a girl appeared in the door. "Wow Lan you're early for once!" Mayl was in her normal attire, a pink short skirt with black leggings, a blue vest and green shirt. Her vibrant hair was a little longer then Lan was used to, but she still looked the same. His heart skipped a bit when he saw her.

"There's a first time for everything" a pink navi said from Mayl shoulder. Mayl's navi Roll was the same height as MegaMan, with a long blonde pony tail.

"Yeah yeah, I'm early, can we leave already" Lan said, embarrassed by their tag-teaming of him. The two of them started off towards the subway. "So have you heard from Yai lately?" Lan asked Mayl.

"Yes, she called me the other night; she's really enjoying her time overseas. Have you heard from Dex?"

"Not recently, last I heard he and Chisao were going on a bit of a vacation."

"It's so strange without them around, I keep expecting Yai to drive up and order us into her limo or Dex to order you to keep your hands off me."

"Heh, yeah it's kinda lonely without them."

They continued to talk until they reached the Subway station. The ride to the SciLabs would take around 20 minutes. The subway wasn't as busy as it was during rush hour but there still were a fair amount of people. Off in the distance the subway could be seen coming up on the station.

"Lan I think it's one of the new ones." Mayl said walking to the edge of the platform and looking down the track. Lan followed. The glistening subway was quite different from the one he remembered. It would be a refreshing change of pace to ride in one with new seats, no graffiti and state of the art technology. There were even vending machines on these subways! Lan wasn't sure how you'd maneuver to one during rush hour but it would be nice for the quieter times.

The subway was surprisingly empty as it slowed to a stop in the station. As the windows rolled by Lan only saw one other person in the cart. "Huh, must not be very busy today" MegaMan said from Lan's shoulder. As the subway came to a stop, the door opened Lan and Mayl stepped on.

As soon as they had entered the cabin so the door to their car slammed shut. MegaMan cried out in surprise and Lan and Mayl turned around to see the surprised looks on the face of the other commuters as the train started up. Lan and Mayl ran to the door and banged on it in vain.

"MegaMan, maybe you should plug in, it could be a virus!"

"Roll, you go to!" The two of them pulled out their PETs but before they could jack-in continue a voice came from the end of the car.

"There will be no need for that."

The two of them turned their heads towards the end of the train. The one person that Lan had seen earlier was walking towards them. He was a boy who appeared to be the same age and height as Lan. He had purple hair and brown eyes and wore black pants with a shirt that had turquoise sleeves and a navy blue centre. Adorned on his left breast was a sideways ying-yang. Hanging from his waist was a large bowie knife in a sheath.

"Lan Hikari, I wish to challenge you!"

"Who are you? What did you do to this subway? What are you going to do to us?" Lan asked the mysterious boy.

"Lan Hikari; aged 13, height 5'7. Net Official, has defeated the Net Terrorist organization World Three on multiple occasions as well as the NetMafia Gospel and the Crime Syndicate World Three. Responsible for the defeat of the extraterrestrial NetNavi Duo and the Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar. Operator of , who contains the digitized DNA of his deceased brother Hub Hikai.

"Wha...what?! How do you know that stuff?" MegaMan cried from Lan's shoulder.

"Nobody except my parents, Mayl and Chaud know that MegaMan contains Hub's DNA." Lan said in shock of this person knowing his greatest secret.

The boy turned to Mayl. "Mayl Sakurai. Spelt Mayl but pronounced Maylu, Operator of who is not a fighting navi by design but still accompanies Lan and MegaMan on as many missions as they can. Parents work in Netopia and are seldom home so she is able to take care of herself. Spends all her free time with Lan Hikari."

"Who are you?" Mayl cried out.

"Me? I'm nobody. But you can call me Dante."

"What do you intend to do with us? Why have you hijacked this train?"

"Calm down, I only have one intention and that's to challenge you to a NetBattle. This train will arrive at the SciLabs at its scheduled time at which point you two will be free to leave. But first I challenge you so get your PET out."

Dante reached into his pocket and threw a white disc into the middle of the of the train floor. Dante looked up at Lan. "This is a battle disk, a self contained NetBattle arena."

"Plug-in, !"

"MegaMan, I don't know what this guy is up to but it looks like we have to fight him. Battle routine set, Jack-In , execute!"

Red beams shot out from the two PETs and entered the battle disk.

Inside the battle disk MegaMan loaded into the battle area. "A self contained battle arena...impressive technology."

A second beam of light shot through the sky and hit the ground. Once the light cleared, a navi stepped out and faced MegaMan. The navi had purple hair like his operator, but that was the only feature that MegaMan could make out. The navi wore a black floor length cloak and had his face covered by a silver venetian mask.

"Shall we begin?" ElementalMan asked MegaMan.

" Minibomb, LongBlade, Area Steal Battle chips in" Lan replied, answering ElementalMan's question. Lan pressed his fingers to the touch screen and dragged the chips to his navi. MegaMan threw a number of small blue balls at ElementalMan which covered him and the battle field in smoke. A sword formed on MegaMan's right hand, and he vanished. Appearing right in front of ElementalMan, MegaMan brought the blade down hard on his foe.

"Great job MegaMan, you got him...wait, what?!"

The smoke cleared. ElementalMan had simply blocked the sword by raising his arm. "Pathetic" he said before kicking MegaMan in the stomach and sending him flying to his side of the field.

"He didn't even flinch; he blocked my Sword like it was a stiff breeze." MegaMan said in astonishment.

"Who is this guy?" Mayl asked in astonishment, watching the battle from Lan's display screen.

"This guy's defence is incredible. How could he block the sword attack without even flinching?" Lan wondered aloud. _Clearly we can't mess around; I'm going to have to go all in with a powerful attack_. "MegaMan we're changing tactics. Spreader, battle chips in, triple download!"

The sword disappeared and MegaMan's hands formed a cannon. "Hyper Burst!" MegaMan screamed.

"Hurry MegaMan before he blocks it!" _If I can't attack him one on one, I'll attack him from afar!_

MegaMan fired the program advance at ElementalMan. A multitude of laser shots fired fromMegaMan's arms, covering the field.

"A good plan...but not good enough I'm afraid..." Dante said casually. "ElementalMan, evade."

ElementalMan ran through the lasers, dodging each incoming beam. "No! This is impossible" Lan screamed. _He anticipated the pattern of the spreader and was able to dodge it? You have to be kidding me!_

"Lan what should we d- ARGH." MegaMan yelled to Lan before getting cut off by ElementalMan. ElementalMan kicked MegaMan once again and wrapped his hand around the blue bombers throat, lifting him off the ground.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan screamed.

"This battle is over." ElementalMan declared.

It's the year 200X. In era of society controlled by the internet, organizations have tried to conquer the world and install terror in the populace. I always find myself in the middle of these situations. I found myself up against the terrorists World Three, became entangled with the NetMafia Gospel and eradicated the Crime Syndicate Nebula. Through everything my NetNavi has always been at my side. In fact as Mayl often says, he's more the hero than I! But when I'm not helping him save the world, he helps me with my life including...

"Lan, wake up you're going to be late for your date!"

13 year old Lan Hikari rolled out of bed when the Navi called to him. He looked across the room at his PC, his NetNavi was smiling on the home page. Lan was grateful for the wake-up call but...

"MegaMan...I told you it's not a date." Lan said sleepily as he grabbed some clothing from his closet and began changing.

"You're taking Mayl to the new SciLab wing to see your dad's new project and then you two are going out to lunch. It seems like a date to me" MegaMan jested.

Lan ignored MegaMan's playful jabs and got prepared for his day out with Mayl. While it would just be the two of them, that wasn't s different from any other time they had hung out recently. With Dex moved overseas to be with Chisao and Yai going to school in Kingland all Lan and Mayl had were each other. Which isn't something that Lan had a problem with, but he did miss his friends sometimes. After Lan had settled on his normal attire of a white shirt, orange vest and black shorts he unplugged his charging PET from his computer. Slipping the device into his sleeve holder, a hologram of his NetNavi appeared on his shoulder.

"How are we for time MegaMan?"

"Surprisingly you might actually be on time if you leave soon."

"Lan you're heading out for your date with Mayl right?" His mother Haruka Hikari asked him from the kitchen.

"It's not a date Mom!"

"Well whatever it is could you please grab your father's DataDisk from his office? He forgot it again."

Lan's father, Yuichiro Hikari, was the top scientist at the SciLabs and responsible for a number of technological leaps and bounds over the past years. Lan hoped one day to follow in his footsteps.

"Got it Mom, I'll see you tonight."

Lan closed his door and walked next door, as soon as he started walking up the front steps a girl appeared in the door. "Wow Lan you're early for once!" Mayl was in her normal attire, a pink short skirt with black leggings, a blue vest and green shirt. Her vibrant hair was a little longer then Lan was used to, but she still looked the same. His heart skipped a bit when he saw her.

"There's a first time for everything" a pink navi said from Mayl shoulder. Mayl's navi Roll was the same height as MegaMan, with a long blonde pony tail.

"Yeah yeah, I'm early, can we leave already" Lan said, embarrassed by their tag-teaming of him. The two of them started off towards the subway. "So have you heard from Yai lately?" Lan asked Mayl.

"Yes, she called me the other night; she's really enjoying her time overseas. Have you heard from Dex?"

"Not recently, last I heard he and Chisao were going on a bit of a vacation."

"It's so strange without them around, I keep expecting Yai to drive up and order us into her limo or Dex to order you to keep your hands off me."

"Heh, yeah it's kinda lonely without them."

They continued to talk until they reached the Subway station. The ride to the SciLabs would take around 20 minutes. The subway wasn't as busy as it was during rush hour but there still were a fair amount of people. Off in the distance the subway could be seen coming up on the station.

"Lan I think it's one of the new ones." Mayl said walking to the edge of the platform and looking down the track. Lan followed. The glistening subway was quite different from the one he remembered. It would be a refreshing change of pace to ride in one with new seats, no graffiti and state of the art technology. There were even vending machines on these subways! Lan wasn't sure how you'd maneuver to one during rush hour but it would be nice for the quieter times.

The subway was surprisingly empty as it slowed to a stop in the station. As the windows rolled by Lan only saw one other person in the cart. "Huh, must not be very busy today" MegaMan said from Lan's shoulder. As the subway came to a stop, the door opened Lan and Mayl stepped on.

As soon as they had entered the cabin so the door to their car slammed shut. MegaMan cried out in surprise and Lan and Mayl turned around to see the surprised looks on the face of the other commuters as the train started up. Lan and Mayl ran to the door and banged on it in vain.

"MegaMan, maybe you should plug in, it could be a virus!"

"Roll, you go to!" The two of them pulled out their PETs but before they could jack-in continue a voice came from the end of the car.

"There will be no need for that."

The two of them turned their heads towards the end of the train. The one person that Lan had seen earlier was walking towards them. He was a boy who appeared to be the same age and height as Lan. He had purple hair and brown eyes and wore black pants with a shirt that had turquoise sleeves and a navy blue centre. Adorned on his left breast was a sideways ying-yang. Hanging from his waist was a large bowie knife in a sheath.

"Lan Hikari, I wish to challenge you!"

"Who are you? What did you do to this subway? What are you going to do to us?" Lan asked the mysterious boy.

"Lan Hikari; aged 13, height 5'7. Net Official, has defeated the Net Terrorist organization World Three on multiple occasions as well as the NetMafia Gospel and the Crime Syndicate World Three. Responsible for the defeat of the extraterrestrial NetNavi Duo and the Cybeasts Gregar and Falzar. Operator of , who contains the digitized DNA of his deceased brother Hub Hikai.

"Wha...what?! How do you know that stuff?" MegaMan cried from Lan's shoulder.

"Nobody except my parents, Mayl and Chaud know that MegaMan contains Hub's DNA." Lan said in shock of this person knowing his greatest secret.

The boy turned to Mayl. "Mayl Sakurai. Spelt Mayl but pronounced Maylu, Operator of who is not a fighting navi by design but still accompanies Lan and MegaMan on as many missions as they can. Parents work in Netopia and are seldom home so she is able to take care of herself. Spends all her free time with Lan Hikari."

"Who are you?" Mayl cried out.

"Me? I'm nobody. But you can call me Dante."

"What do you intend to do with us? Why have you hijacked this train?"

"Calm down, I only have one intention and that's to challenge you to a NetBattle. This train will arrive at the SciLabs at its scheduled time at which point you two will be free to leave. But first I challenge you so get your PET out."

Dante reached into his pocket and threw a white disc into the middle of the of the train floor. Dante looked up at Lan. "This is a battle disk, a self contained NetBattle arena."

"Plug-in, !"

"MegaMan, I don't know what this guy is up to but it looks like we have to fight him. Battle routine set, Jack-In , execute!"

Red beams shot out from the two PETs and entered the battle disk.

Inside the battle disk MegaMan loaded into the battle area. "A self contained battle arena...impressive technology."

A second beam of light shot through the sky and hit the ground. Once the light cleared, a navi stepped out and faced MegaMan. The navi had purple hair like his operator, but that was the only feature that MegaMan could make out. The navi wore a black floor length cloak and had his face covered by a silver venetian mask.

"Shall we begin?" ElementalMan asked MegaMan.

" Minibomb, LongBlade, Area Steal Battle chips in" Lan replied, answering ElementalMan's question. Lan pressed his fingers to the touch screen and dragged the chips to his navi. MegaMan threw a number of small blue balls at ElementalMan which covered him and the battle field in smoke. A sword formed on MegaMan's right hand, and he vanished. Appearing right in front of ElementalMan, MegaMan brought the blade down hard on his foe.

"Great job MegaMan, you got him...wait, what?!"

The smoke cleared. ElementalMan had simply blocked the sword by raising his arm. "Pathetic" he said before kicking MegaMan in the stomach and sending him flying to his side of the field.

"He didn't even flinch; he blocked my Sword like it was a stiff breeze." MegaMan said in astonishment.

"Who is this guy?" Mayl asked in astonishment, watching the battle from Lan's display screen.

"This guy's defence is incredible. How could he block the sword attack without even flinching?" Lan wondered aloud. _Clearly we can't mess around; I'm going to have to go all in with a powerful attack_. "MegaMan we're changing tactics. Spreader, battle chips in, triple download!"

The sword disappeared and MegaMan's hands formed a cannon. "Hyper Burst!" MegaMan screamed.

"Hurry MegaMan before he blocks it!" _If I can't attack him one on one, I'll attack him from afar!_

MegaMan fired the program advance at ElementalMan. A multitude of laser shots fired fromMegaMan's arms, covering the field.

"A good plan...but not good enough I'm afraid..." Dante said casually. "ElementalMan, evade."

ElementalMan ran through the lasers, dodging each incoming beam. "No! This is impossible" Lan screamed. _He anticipated the pattern of the spreader and was able to dodge it? You have to be kidding me!_

"Lan what should we d- ARGH." MegaMan yelled to Lan before getting cut off by ElementalMan. ElementalMan kicked MegaMan once again and wrapped his hand around the blue bombers throat, lifting him off the ground.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan screamed.

"This battle is over." ElementalMan declared.


End file.
